A New Tomorrow
by Lyra Klein
Summary: The return of Blue Cosmos? Peace had returned and two years passed since the war. Will the Naturals hatred for Coordinators start it over again?
1. Chapter 1

**Gundam SEED DESTINY**

It had been a long time since the war ended. Almost two years. We had defeated Chairman Durandal and the remaining Z.A.F.T. soldiers were on our side now. Lacus was now in control. Athrun and I had become commanders now and everything had been peaceful, the way I liked it. I heard conflict was stirring but I didn't see it affecting us one bit. The Z.A.F.T. ship, Pandora was ready to launch and scout the area.

I was in command and had to leave right away. I entered the ship. The corridors were indeed very crowded. Everyone was in their stations and we were ready to launch. A few preparations had to made first so we had to wait another hour. I stepped back into the port and stood outside the ship.

"Kira!"

I turned around to see Lacus running towards me. Athrun also came to the ship. Unlike other missions, we were doing the one together. Z.A.F.T said it required the power of the Strike Freedom and the Infinite Justice. She wished us good luck and had to leave because a member of the Supreme Council came and called her. She had another meeting to attend. Oh well. Athrun and I walked onto the Pandora and went to look at our Gundams.

I didn't like piloting the Freedom, but if meant preventing a war, I would do it. If this new group we heard of was truly our enemy, then who would be blamed? Would it be a war with Naturals and Coordinators again?

"Kira, are you alright? You don't look like your usual self," Athrun pointed out.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just haven't been into a battle field for a long time, let alone scouting."

Kira and Athrun got into their Mobile Suits and turned them on. Kira started doing some configuring to the system to make it faster.

"Meyrin, we're set to launch."

"Understood, Commander!"

Meyrin began typing something and then put her hand on her ear-piece.

"Freedom, you're clear to launch!"

"Kira Yamato, Freedom, let's do it!"

"Justice, go ahead and launch!"

"Athrun Zala, Justice, launching!"

The two Mobile suits took off. Kira saw a near by heat source on his radar and notified Athrun. The two took cover behind a stray asteroid. Athrun saw a symbol on the side of the Mobile Suit's arm. He zoomed in and he couldn't help but look confused. The symbol belonged to the Earth Forces.

"Athrun, what do you see?"

"This isn't good, Kira. That heat source was a Zaku belonging to...to the Earth Forces."

"The Earth Forces? That's impossible!"

"Kira, we have to go back and inform Lacus!"

"Right!"

Kira and Athrun headed back to the Pandora. Under Kira's orders, the Pandora returned to the port in a hurry. Kira and Athrun didn't wait for a second before they got off. They immediately began to run to the Supreme Council room. Lacus was still in a meeting so they waited outside. The meeting ended not long after. Kira and Athrun saluted the Supreme Council members as they walked out. The two of them walked inside.

"Lacus, we have to talk." Kira whispered.

"About what?"

"We went scouting like you asked and saw a Zaku belonging to the Earth Forces. We have a strong belief that this new group is the Earth Forces." Athrun explained.

"This really isn't good, now is it."

"Do you think they'll declare a war?" Kira asked.

Suddenly, the three of them heard shouting in the hallway. They ran out and saw an Earth Forces soldier. He had a gun. Athrun looked down and saw blood and ZAFT soldiers. He took out his gun and shot the gun out of the soldier's hand. Athrun looked at Kira and the two nodded.

"Get Lacus out of here. They're most likely after her!"

"Right! Lacus, come on."

Lacus took Kira's hand and ran into the right corridor. He went to one of the rooms and typed in a code, opening it.

"Go in! You'll be safer in there."

He smiled and reassured her. Kira closed the door and stayed guard outside. Athrun joined him and Shinn came up from the other corridor for more support. The three of us waited in case anyone came. What we heard might have startled us a bit. No, more than that even.


	2. Chapter 2

Athrun and I looked at each other startled. We didn't know what to think. Shinn clenched his fists with rage. I'm sure I heard them correctly. Those soldiers said, "For the preservation of our blue and pure world." I admit I was a little scared at first but I couldn't leave, not now. I had to protect Lacus from the Naturals because they were after us Coordinators, again. A ZAFT soldier came running up to the three of us.

"Commander Yamato! Commander Zala! Twenty-five Zakus and Goufs have been spotted outside the Lunar Base! They've started attacking us!"

"What? That's crazy! Shinn, go get the Freedom, Justice, and Destiny ready launch!" Kira ordered.

"The Destiny, sir?"

"You're coming with us, Shinn."

"Yes, sir!"

Shinn ran down the corridor and out my site. I opened the door to the room and Athrun and I walked inside. I told Lacus about the situation and told her to stay in the room a little longer. Athrun went on ahead of me. I left the room a minute later because Haro didn't want to stay in there. I stepped outside, reached into my pocket and then turned around. _Lacus_, I thought as I looked at the door.

There wasn't anymore time left. I hurried to the Freedom and got on. I turned on the systems and waited.

"Sorry I'm late."

"No problem, sir. You're clear to launch."

I took off and met up with Athrun and Shinn. The Zakus and Goufs were waiting for us and they weren't about to leave any time soon.

"Shinn, Athrun, don't aim for their cockpits. They may just end up retreating."

"But, Commander!"

"We don't want more enemies, Shinn. Kira's right."

"Athrun..."

Shinn always called me Commander and Athrun by his name. I told him many times to call me Kira, but he never does. I honestly don't know why. I took out the beam saber and cut of the arms and legs of the Mobile Suits. Athrun and Shinn were using the guns. There were more Earth Forces soldiers but our GUNDAMS were no match for them. The Freedom, Justice, and Destiny were all very fast and powerful. The three of us also possessed the SEED. I couldn't take it anymore more! All I wanted was to stop this pointless fighting but the Naturals always ruin it! They just won't learn to live with Coordinators.

"Stop this pointless fighting now!"

I went into SEED mode and used my dragoons to finish off the rest of the enemies. My radar turned red and I looked backed.

"Kira, that Mobile Suit, it's..."

"It's a GUNDAM! How did the Earth Forces get a hold of that?"

My radar began to go crazy and I lost contact with the ship. I moved back a bit and attempted to contact Shinn.

"Shinn do you have any contact remaining with the Pandora?"

"Yes, Commander!"

"Alright then I need you to tell Luna to launch. That's an order!"

"Understood, sir!"

I was waiting impatiently for Shinn's response. Athrun and I were taking cover behind a stray meteor. A few minutes later Shinn came back.

"Commander, the Pandora has been ordered to return along with the three of us."

"What?"

"It's an order from Miss Lacus."

"Kira, it's not like Lacus to call us back. Something's going on and it doesn't look good."

"Athrun...we need to back now!"

What did he mean something's up? I knew Lacus wouldn't call us back but that didn't necessarily mean something was wrong. I didn't even bother to stop at the Pandora. Instead I went back to the base. When I got off the Freedom I was still in SEED mode.

As I ran through the corridor I heard gunshots and that made me panic even more. In front of me stood an Earth Forces soldier with a machine gun. Next to him was Lacus, her arms tied and her mouth taped. The soldier pointed the gun at her head, ready to shoot. For the first time she looked terrified. I couldn't take it anymore. I walked forward and stood in front of the soldier.

"I won't promise anything but please spare her. If you really have to, shoot me instead."

The minute I said that Lacus began to cry. At that moment I realized that I couldn't die here not like this.

"Fine then, you'll have your wish!"

"On second thought...I take that back!"

I ran up to soldier took the gun and shot him in the leg. His screaming attracted some unwanted attention. I took Lacus into her room and locked. Not long after, I untied her hands and gently removed the tape.

"Why are you still crying? That sad face doesn't suit you."

"Why would you do that? Why would you want to die so I could live?"

"If you died then I wouldn't know what to do anymore..."

"And what about me? How do you expect me to live without you?"

I looked at Lacus and I knew that I would have to win this war to make this world a happier place for her...


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Lacus had suggested we go down to Orb. She thought it would be better if we talked to Cagalli. Everyone thought I should be her body guard. Actually, it was suggested by Lacus. We were on our way to the shuttle when Athrun stopped us.

"I'm going with you! I need to see Cagalli."

"Stay here, Athrun. Someone needs to watch the base and give orders when we're gone."

"I know but Kira..."

"Stay here, Athrun!" I repeated.

I turned around and began walking into the shuttle. I overheard Lacus say a few word to Athrun before she got on the shuttle. We left early in the morning so we could make to Orb by night time. You could say it was tiring. Lacus fell asleep next to me and leaned towards me. Space looked so different from the way it looked when you were piloting mobile suit. I almost wished that this was the only way I could see it.

We reached Orb in no time. There were M1's moving around everywhere. Something was wrong. Orb would never engage in battle unless they were attacked. I knew Cagalli would try and avoid battle. We saw Cagalli and instantly ran towards her.

"Is everything alright? Why are the M1's out here?" I asked worriedly.

"Relax, Kira. There's nothing wrong but if you don't mind I'd like to discuss this later. How about dinner? I'll make reservations."

"Sounds good." replied Lacus.

It was almost 8 o'clock. I kept moving back and forth in the room. Sure I was being impatient but I need to know what was going on. Lacus came out of the dressing room wearing a dress with a pink tint to it. She looked at me and sighed. Lacus came up to me and fixed my tie for me.

"You didn't have to do that."

"Yes, I did. It's an elegant restaurant so you have to look good!"

"Don't I look fine normally? Do I even have to wear a tie?" I complained

"Would you stop? You look a lot better with a tie. Not saying you don't look good normally but it doesn't make a difference for me."

"Well, let's get going then. Cagalli's waiting for us."

"Roger that, Commander Yamato."

"Lacus, would you stop that already?"

Lacus just smiled at me. Yup. Even one smile could make me forget the fact that she was just teasing me. We meet up with Cagalli out the restaurant. First thing she asks me is about Athrun. I just hate how my best friend likes my sister. That just irritates me so much. He already broke her heart once. If Athrun does it again, I'll jump into the Freedom and destroy him. Not really. It took me a while to realize Lacus was calling my name.

"Are you coming or not? Kira?"

"What? Sorry, I'm coming."

"Sorry for the wait. Kira, Lacus, this way."

We took our seats and Cagalli started to talk about the situation in Orb. She said that Earth Federation mobile suits were seen entering the Orb territory. Of course our meeting would be interrupted by...a GUNDAM?

"What's a GUNDAM doing here?"

"Kira?"

"Lacus! Cagalli! I'm sorry but I've gotta go! I'm taking an Astray with me!"

"Kira wait!" Lacus said as she grabbed Kira's hand.

"Let go Lacus. This is something I have to do alone!"

"Kira..."

I didn't want to but I really didn't have any other choice. I pulled my arm away and ran, leaving Cagalli and Lacus alone. Before long I was inside the cockpit of the Astray. The GUNDAM had jammed my radar so I was depending solely on my eyesight alone. I knew there was no way I'd win this battle. This new GUNDAM the Earth Federation had was too strong even for the Freedom, Justice, and Destiny to handle alone. For the first time I payed close attention to the GUNDAM. It was colored blue, black, and gold. I noticed something in time. The GUNDAM had some kind of energy box equipped to the back of it. All the energy seemed to come from there. The GUNDAM had a strong defense mechanism so it was almost impossible for me to attack. I jumped out of the Astray right before the GUNDAM attacked and blew it up. I ran for my life. I ran back to the hotel and saw Lacus and Cagalli waiting for me.

"Lacus told you not to go didn't she?"

"That thing...I don't know what it is...It's too strong to be a GUNDAM."

"I thought you and Athrun concluded that it was in fact a GUNDAM."

"We did. Lacus, it's just...I'm not so sure anymore."

"I don't want to hear that from you Kira! You have to stop that thing! I ask for new GUNDAMs to be made for you, Shinn, and Athrun...just deafeat that thing!"

"Lacus..."

I was shocked. Who would have thought Lacus would ever yell like that. I turned around to look out the window and that's when I understood. There was fire everywhere, explosions occurring, people dying. I now knew why Lacus had said what she said. There was nothing left of Orb. Everything had been destroyed by that GUNDAM...


End file.
